HP & GW
by The Ghost Squad
Summary: Harry Potter never loved anyone, but finds someone to really love. Read as Ginny Weasley helps Harry know what love really is. (Im going to add more chapters and keep the story going. Some of these ideas are from Loving You Is Red. She has started a one-shot about this check it out.)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is a young boy. He has a rough life and has lost many people he cares about. Harry has never experienced real love. He never knew what love was or felt like. That was until he meets Ginny Weasley. At first Harry thought she was only Ron's little sister. As time went by Harry never noticed that Ginny had a crush on him. She would always stutter with words or walk away blushing if they looked at each other for a few seconds. Hermione always saw this because everyone knew Ginny had a crush on Harry. Hermoine kept watching Ginny and Harry because she wanted to help Ginny ask out Harry. She would do anything to help her friend go out with her best-friend. Hermoine would drop hints to Harry that Ginny liked him, but he would just get confused and then ignore the hints. Hermoine would then go tell Ginny every time and the girl would get sad. Ron would even drop hints to Harry, but he would just get confused and then ignore it. Nobody knew though that Harry would think about how beautiful Ginny was.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was sitting in the common room ignoring Ron and Hermoine's latest fight. He was thinking about a certain 4th year redhead named Ginny Weasley. He was thinking about her all year. He would trip or knock things down when she was next to him. Hermoine would notice in the Great Hall and in class that he would act strange. Ron would never notice unless it was pointed out to him.

Ginny Weasley was walking down the corridors thinking about Harry Potter. She and Hermoine were planning to get Harry alone so Ginny and Harry could talk. She would tell him she loved him because she couldn't hold it in. She would tell him on Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. She was going to ask him to go with her to Hogsmeade once she got to the common room.

Harry was thinking about how he would tell Ginny he loved her. He was going to tell her at Hogsmeade after they hung out all day, but first he had to ask her to go with him to Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was walking in to the common room when she saw Harry sitting on a couch. She walked towards him and said, "Harry can i talk to you in private?" "Sure" he said in response. They walked out the common room and into a empty classroom. "So what do you want to ask me?" he asked. "Will you go to the Hogsmeade trip with me on Saturday?" she asked. At first Harry was shocked, but then he looked happy. "Yes" he said. Ginny looked up at Harry looking relieved and happy. "Thank you" she said to him. He said, "Your welcome" before they walked back to the common room with happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

When they got back they saw Ron playing chess with Neville (who was not very bad) and Hermione reading a book until Ginny walked in and Hermione pulled her up stairs to the girl's bedrooms. Harry then just sat down thinking about how he got a date with Ginny. 'Wow i just got a date with Ginny' he kept saying in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Thursday and Harry was walking down the corridors to the Great Hall for lunch. All morning girls from 3rd to 5th years kept flirting around Harry. He was starting to get annoyed because they would not stop flirting. When he got down to the Great Hall and sat down with Ron and Hermione when some girls walked by giggling towards Harry.

* * *

Lavender Brown a 4th year in Gryffindor came in to the Great Hall and walked right up to Harry and said, "Hey Harry, you are really cute and I like you a lot and I feel like we were made for each other, will you go to the Hogsmeade trip with me on a date?" Harry looked nervous because he had to say 'no' because he was going with Ginny. "Umm... sorry Lavender, but no, you are a sweet girl, but im going on a date with Ginny on the Hogsmeade trip." Lavender looked like she was really mad, but before Harry could say anything else she walked out of the Great Hall stomping her feet. Harry sat back down and started to eat will Ron looked mad and Hermione looked very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Saturday and the students from Hogwarts were getting ready for the trip. Harry was excited because he was meeting Ginny in the Great Hall to go on their date. Ginny was getting ready in the girls dormitory. Harry was getting ready in the boys dormitory. Hermione was helping ginny get ready. Harry just got done getting ready and headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

He was sitting down there for about 3 minutes before Ginny walked down looking so beautiful Harry was staring and stopped breathing. Ginny walked up to Harry and thats when he came back to his senses. "Wow Ginny you look beautiful." Ginny blushed and said, "Thank you." Harry grabbed her hand and they started walking down Hogwarts to Hogsmeade where they headed towards The Three Broomsticks. They sat down at a table in the corner of the building and started talking. 2 minutes later they ordered 2 butterbeers. 1 minute letter they were talking and drinking their butterbeers. They started walking back up to Hogwarts at 5:00p.m.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny just got to the Hogwarts gates when they stopped and looked at each other. "I had a great time, thank you Harry." said Ginny. "Your welcome Ginny, I had a great time too." said Harry. "Ginny I like you a lot and I felt this way for awhile and I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny looked shocked. She then started smiling and said, "Yes Harry I will be your girlfriend." Harry looked relieved, but then they both started leaning forward and kissed each other right as Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked up to the gates.

* * *

Ron looked furious, Hermione was very happy, and Neville just blushed and looked away. When Harry and Ginny pulled away they were both flushed and looked in to each other's eyes. "Wow" they both said. Ron then started yelling which scared them both, then they blushed. "HARRY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KISSING MY BABY SISTER?" Ron yelled. Hermione then pulled Ron away and started yelling at him for yelling at them and that Ginny is not a baby anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron then came back and said, "If you hurt my sister then I will brake every bone in your legs and arms, ok?" "Ok Ron, but I would never hurt Ginny and if i did she could handle it herself and break every bone in my legs and arms." said Harry. "I know, but im still her brother so I have to protect her." said Ron. Then Ron walked away still a little angry. "Do you think he we will accept us?" said Harry. "Yes, but it will take him some time." said Ginny. Then she gave Harry a kiss on his cheek and her, Harry, Hermione, and Neville all walked to the Great Doors and walked inside Hogwarts and into the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

When they walked in everyone started whispering about Harry and Ginny and how they started dating. After dinner was over everyone went back to their common rooms still whispering about Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny just ignored them and sat on a couch with Hermione and Ron with Ginny on Harry's lap which made the whispers get louder and Ron's ears to get a little red.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everybody, but im having some big writers block so it might be awhile before i update again, sorry. But in other news im excited for Battlefield 4 and Call of Duty Ghosts when they come out. If you go to the playstation store and go to media then go to hot news you can see the exclusive preview trailers for both games. My favorite trailer is the Battlefield 4 trailer. Goodbye and so sorry. One more thing before i finish is that if my views stay this low (about 10 to 30 every 5 days) i might just quit this story and when i quit this story i will send off 1 more and final chapter. But if you want me to keep writing then either private message me (PM) or review . And if you do review or private message me i will gladly accept ideas for Harry or Ginny or Hermione or Ron in next chapters. I will check back in 1 week and 3 days for the results. Until then this is The_Ghost_Squad signing off bye and thank you to everyone who at least read 1 chapter of my story. Have a great time sorry and bye. (Peace)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody, I know that I have not updated in a while, i've been very busy and I will be even more busy in about 1 month. So this story is being taken over by a new auther named Loving You Is Red. If you want to read this story than look her up. She is my partner and my most loyal fan/reader and has helped me. She will either restart the story or keep it going, but make it better. So thank you to everyone who read my story and bye.

-The_Ghost_Squad


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, im going to start this story again. I will have a chapter posted by the end of the day. :)


	11. Chapter 11

It was Tuesday and everyone was excited. Today was the day for the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match for the Quidditch cup. Everyone just finished eating breakfast 30 minutes ago and was sitting in the stands while the two teams waitd for the game to start. Madam Hooch walked over to the box. She opened it and threw the Quaffle, Snitch, and Bludgers in the sky. The Snitch was out of sight before anyone could see it, the Beaters grabbed the Bludgers, and the Chasers went to grab the Quaffle.

* * *

It was about 35 minutes later and the scores were 170-130 with Gryffindor leading. The Slytherins' were playing dirty. Harry was the Gryffindor Seeker and so was Draco Malfoy. Harry saw something gold and shiny appear next to the Hufflepuff stands. He started heading towards the Hufflepuff stands as fast as he could with Draco right behind him. He reached his hand out and caught the Snitch right before Draco. All the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's started cheering. The Gryffindors' won the Quidditch cup.


End file.
